Unexpected Truth
by ChaseJanePoston
Summary: Olivia wakes up in a hotel room not knowing where she is. What happens when she finds she is in Santa Barbara and that Shawn Spencer is real and not just a TV character. Waking up in an different universe does have its benefits though. OC/Shawn. OC POV.


I snuggled further into the pillow and threw the covers over my head as the sunlight came through the window. I was still tired and my alarm hadn't went off yet, so it wasn't time to get up. My bed felt extra comfortable today, so it was easy for me to drift back of to sleep.

By the time I woke up again, I knew that something was off. My alarm still hadn't went off and the sun was defiantly brighter than before. Reaching my hand from underneath the covers, I swept the side table for my phone. I couldn't find it. I knew that I put it there before I went to bed.

So I tore the covers off of me to prepare to search for my phone, when what I saw made me stop. I wasn't in my room. I wasn't in my bed. I had no idea where I was. Looking around, I saw that there was a dresser and desk on the opposite wall and a big window next to me. Also that the walls were a tan color, mine were supposed to be purple. Finally I figured that I had to be in a hotel room. But how did I get here.

Getting out of the bed , I started to search the room. On the dresser I found my phone but it didn't have any of my contacts in it. I also found my purse, which thankfully had my ID in it. I also found a suitcase next to the dresser. Looking in the dresser I found clothes that looked like mine. I was confused. I don't remember how I could have gotten wherever I was. Stepping over to the desk I found stationary that said Holiday Inn. Well that was comforting.

Next I went over to the big window, gazing outside I found a city that I did not recognize. It looked big. Nothing like my small town in Ohio. I could see the ocean! I was defiantly no where near home. I tried calling my mom since I knew her number by heart. Nothing, the phone said it didn't exist. I tried my dad, same thing. I tried all the numbers I could remember, they were either not in service or belonged to places I had never heard of. What was going on?

I sat on the bed and tried to calm myself down. There was no sense in getting worked up. Looking around the room again, I found a phonebook on the side table. Looking at the cover, I seen that it said Santa Barbara and surrounding areas. Okay, now I could freak out. How did I get across the country. How come I couldn't reach my family.

A sudden realization come to mind. I didn't want to look in the phone book, I really didn't. I didn't want what I was thinking to be true. Exhaling loudly I opened the book. Shuffling through to the yellow pages, I looked for psychic. I hoped I was wrong, but there on the page, standing out like a beacon, was the word Psych. How in the world did that exist. Psych was suppose to be a TV show I obsessed over back home.

Calming down again, I picked up my phone. Maybe it was another Psych. I dialed the number and listened to the ringing. Suddenly the ringing stopped. The voice mail picked up.

" _Wait for iiiiiittttt….." _

I threw done my phone like it burned me. It was officially time to freak out. Psych was real, Shawn Spencer was real. What was I going to do? Clearly, the universe was giving me an opportunity of a lifetime. Spending time with my favorite characters. What more could an obsessive fan ask for. I needed a plan though. I knew that I would tell Shawn and Gus the truth, but how was I going to get a hold of them.

Looking through my phone, I checked to see what my number was incase it changed. It had, of course. So writing done the number so I wouldn't forget I called the Psych office back. I left a message saying I needed psychic help and left my number for someone to call me back. Now I just needed to wait.

I was getting hungry so I pulled my wallet out of my purse to see if I had any money. I had enough to get through a couple of days. After that I was broke. I decided to take a shower and put on clothes, so I could walk around. Picking up what seemed to be the room key, I shoved it in my purse along with my wallet and phone. I left the room and headed downstairs. I asked the lady at the desk if I had paid for the room, she looked at me funny but said that the room was paid for, for a whole week.

Leaving the hotel, I walked down the street looking for a decent restaurant. Finding one that looked good enough, I went inside and ate. It felt weird to be in a city I didn't know, but so far everyone was nice. I just couldn't wait to meet Sawn and Gus though. Finishing my meal, I walked down the street a little more, going into shops. I didn't buy anything because I didn't want to waste my money.

I walked back to the hotel about 2 hours later. My phone still hadn't rang. Going up to my room, I went through my clothes to see what I had. Almost all of my favorite outfits were there, along with a few things I had never seen. Going back to my phone I seen that I had internet on it. I checked Facebook to see if I still had one. I didn't of course, but Shawn did. So I went though and looked at his. I also looked at Gus's. I looked at different websites seeing what was different between this world and mine. Nothing was really out of the ordinary.

I had to admit the Psych, the show, was pretty up to date on their references. I glanced at the clock and seen that I had been on the phone for an hour. It was still early and even though I was getting impatient I knew that Shawn and Gus might have had a case. Thinking of cases, I tried to remember the last episode that had aired. It had been the mummy one, where Shawn and Gus spent the night at the museum.

I wasn't sure if I had went back in time a little and that hadn't happened yet or if it had just happened. Trying to remember all the rest of episodes, I heard my phone ring. My heart jumped a little bit. They were calling. I answered the phone, trying to calm my breathing.

"H-hello?" I stuttered out. I smacked myself in the forehead.

" Is this Olivia?" Gus had been the one to call back. I felt a little better. I probably wouldn't have been able to talk if it had been Shawn.

" Yes, this is her." I answered.

" You said in your voicemail that it was urgent." He said.

" Uh..Yes…yes it is. Very urgent. Is there anyway I can come into the office. Id much rather tell you my problem in person." I managed to get out quickly.

" Of course, how is right now. We just got in the office and have no other appointments for the day." He replied.

" Sure. Can you give me the address, Ill be there as soon as I can." I told him.

He gave me the address and said that they would be waiting. Hanging up, I did a little happy dance before I got control of myself. I quickly grabbed the phone book again and called a taxi service, since I didn't have a car. They said they would send someone my way and it would be about 10 minutes. I figured I had enough time to freshen up. I bolted to the bathroom and did everything I needed to, and grabbed my purse before heading downstairs to the lobby. I had only a couple minutes before the taxi was to arrive, so I headed outside to wait. Just as I stepped outside the taxi pulled up.

I gave the man the address and sat back to enjoy the ride. It was only about a 8 minute drive by car. But I didn't think I could have walked there in a short amount of time, especially with the heat. I had put on shorts before I left because it was heating up outside. I felt the taxi stop. I paid the man and got out of the car. Stepping away from the curb I could see the Psych office just past a small parking lot.

It took everything in me not to run. Quickly I made my way to the building. Coming up to the door, I took a deep breathe and opened the door. Stepping into the office, I heard a bell ring from on top of the door. Suddenly I heard voices. My heart started to pound. I slowly walked to the other door that leaded onto the main office, which was open. I started to walk though when I bumped into something, or someone has it my be. I looked up and there in front of me was Shawn. I blushed and quickly backed up.

" Well, hello there. You must be our client." He said while smirking. He gently guided me into the main office and gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the big window.

" So ma'am. How can we help you?" I turned my head to see Gus standing there. Both Shawn and Gus walked closer to me. Shawn sat down in the chair next to me and Gus leant against the wall.

" Um, well you see…I needed yo…." I tried to say but was quickly stopped short.

"Shhh…no more. I know exactly what you need." Shawn said them put his fingers to his head, in his famous 'psychic' pose. I tried to smother my giggle.

" You have lost something precious to you….you cant seem to find it anywhere." He announced. He was actually wrong. I had stumped him. He probably thought I had lost my necklace which I had left at the hotel, because my hand kept going for it since I was nervous.

" No, that's not it. My necklace is at my hotel." I told him. The look on his and Gus's face was priceless. He tried to regain himself. He posed himself again.

" No..your right..you havent lost anyting..you are lost." He said. I looked at him again. I was lost but not in the way he was thinking.

" Excuse me, but I know where I am." I said. I had to smother another giggle as he made a face again, when I shot him down. I figured it was time to give in and tell them.

" Now, the reason I am here is because I woke up in Santa Barbara. Which isn't where I am supposed to be." I said. I watched their expressions, and for the first time ever they both looked lost.

" Okay, look. This is going to sound crazy but Im from another reality." I told them.

Shawn stood up and they suddenly huddled together. I knew they both were talking about how crazy I was and that they should just send me on my way. I sat back further in the chair and got comfortable. Suddenly they broke apart.

" We're sorry but I don't think we will be able to help you. You see alternative realities arent really our thing." Gus spoke up.

I shook my head and laughed quietly. Then I brought my head up and met their gazes. It looked like they thought I was going to kill them or something. I exhaled and sank further into the couch.

" Now, theres a problem with that. I know it sounds hard to believe, but hear me out,okay?" I said and pouted slightly, hoping it would help my chances.

" Fine. But the minute you start going axe murderer on us we are calling the cops." Gus stated. I had to laugh at that.

" Okay look. Funny thing. I woke up in a hotel room here in Santa Barbara when I went to sleep in my room in Ohio. Now you don't see anything wrong with that?" I asked because I really wanted their opinions.

" Maybe you were kidnapped." Shawn spouted.

" Shawn, don't be ridiculous. How is she talking to us if she was kidnapped?" Gus answered.

" They might be nice kidnappers." Shawn replied.

" Don't be an idiot Shawn." Gus said.

" Maybe she was sleep walking and got on a plane or a bus?" Shawn exclaimed.

" Dude, they are not going to let a sleeping person on a bus or a plane." Gus said.

" Okay another part of the equation. I have my phone, but no contacts and every time I try calling my family members it says that their number does not exist." I intervened.

" Uh. Maybe you were abducted by aliens." Shawn said.

" Do not joke about aliens Shawn, you know how they freak me out." Gus told him.

" Alright, aliens? But you don't believe my alternate reality story? That's messed up." I said.

" Well you have no real proof that what you are saying is true." Gus answered for Shawn.

" Okay you want me to prove it. What if I said that your lives are a TV show called Psych in my reality?" I asked.

" Really! Who plays me, someone dashing and hilarious." Shawn asked putting his hands on his hips.

" Well, its actually an actor that looks exactly like you." I pointed out.

" So, that's a yes?" Shawn asked again.

" Did you not hear what she just said Shawn?" Gus replied.

" I did. I want to hear more." Shawn whispered to him.

" Shawn. She said she was another reality." Gus said.

" I know. I think its awe-some!" Shawn said.

" Well I think she is crazy. No offense." He said, saying the last part to me.

" None taken. It sounds crazy even to me." I told him.

" So, this actor? He looks exactly like me? What about Gus's actor, please tell me they found someone with a smaller head." He asked.

" Uh, no? His actor looks just like him. All the actors look like their counterpart." I answered.

" Okay, hold up. Shawn. You cant believe what she is saying?" Gus said.

" It sound a little far fetched, but…..I like it." Shawn replied.

" If you guys want I could prove it. Just ask me some questions." I ventured.

" Oh, I know. What are the winning lotto numbers?" Shawn questioned.

" Im from another reality, not 'psychic'." I told him while putting up quotations.

" Ive heard it both ways." Shawn said.

" No you havent." I countered.

" Hey that's my line!" Gus interrupted.

" I know." I said pointedly. I stared at him for awhile so it could sink in.

" That still doesn't prove anything!" Gus exclaimed.

" Oh, another one. If you know us so well. Whats Gus's real name?" Shawn asked.

" Shawn, don't ask her that. What if she actually knows it. That's creepy." Gus countered.

" Burton Guster." I answered. Mostly just freak Gus out.

" See! You have to be stalking us. I knew I felt someone watching me." Gus said.

" Oh, get over yourself Grumpy Pants-McGee." I told him.

" If your so sure buddy, you ask the next question." Shawn pointed to Gus.

" Fine, I will do that. Here is one you will never know. Whats our biggest secret?" Gus smugly asked.

" Uh….can I have another question?" I answered. I knew the right response I just chose not to do it.

" See, she was faking. She isn't from another reality or universe or whatever she said." Gus said triumphantly. He was grinning from ear to ear.

" No wait. She's lying" Shawn said while staring at me.

" What do you mean she's lying Shawn?" Gus asked, the smile falling.

" He means, I lied about not knowing the answer. But I didn't want to answer because someone was being a jerk." I stated.

" So, you know the answer." Shawn asked.

" You know what?" I asked him.

" What?" came two responses. I looked behind me at the window that had the Psych logo on it.

" That sign is pretty ironic huh?" I said.

" What do you mean?" Gus asked.

" Well what better way to fool people then to basically saying 'gotcha' to their faces." I turned and smirked at both of them.

" But…..wait…..how…what?" Gus stammered.

" Dude, she got it. The unanswerable question." Shawn stated in awe.

" That's right boys. I know. But I wont tell anyone." I told them.

" Wait! Why not?" Gus cried.

" Well for starters you guys help solve crimes. Two you arent hurting anyone. And Tres, why mess with perfection." I said to the both of them.

" Unbelievable" Gus said, just starting at me.


End file.
